Beyond the Boarder
by Denkinasu
Summary: Redone version of What Lies Beyond on River; when three kits are seperated at birth and raised in different clans it leads to stressed relationships and an interconnected destiny. OCs, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, please R&R. Rating may change.
1. Opening Blurp

_Pineheart spun around to face his opponent _with his hackles bristling and his nose drawn back in a snarl. Stonepelt stood arrogantly opposite of him, spite shimmering in his mauve eyes. The rest of the clan cats moved into a circle and the four leader stood watching with confusion from the tree branches. Unsheathing his claws and yowling fiercely Stonepelt leapt at the deputy who wasn't looking at his foe anymore.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

RiverClan

Leader:

Patchstar: A gray she-cat with silver, black, and white spots; has ice blue eyes

Deputy:

Pineheart: Solid dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Dogfur: Brown tom without a tail; has yellow eyes and a black overcoat and muzzle with a light beige underbelly

Warriors:

Fuzzyclaw: Cream colored she-cat with orange eyes, faint tabby markings, and brown ears

Apprentice, **Stonepaw**

Foxfire: Russet tom cat with white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice, **Raggedpaw**

Salmontongue: Greenish colored tom with amber eyes

Spiriteyes: Silvery she-cat with a black stripe on the back of her neck; has crimson eyes

Redpelt: Russet she-cat with brown eyes

Sandfur: Sand-colored she-cat with black spots over her brown eyes

Apprentices:

Stonepaw: Gray tom with light purple eyes, a darker gray overcoat and faint silver markings on his back and head

Raggedpaw: Long-haired solid black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Darkstripe: Brown she-cat with black tiger markings and blue eyes;

Mother of Solidkit (black she-cat with green eyes), Stripped kit (black she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes), and Spotted kit (black she-cat with brown spots; green eyes).

Elders:

Greensprout: Brown tabby she-cat with blind yellow eyes

Earthpelt: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Roseface: Cream colored she-cat with rosy colored lynx markings

ShadowClan

Leader: 

Wolfstar: Slate gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice, **Tigerpaw**

Deputy:

Longclaw: White tom with brown spots and extremely sharp front claws; he has yellow eyes

Apprentice, **Badgerpaw**

Medicine Cat:

Blackstripe: Small brown tom with black tiger stripes and red eyes; he has a scar over the right eye

Warriors:

Bearfang: Brown tom with black stripes and orange eyes; has three scars over the left eye

Whitetail: Black she-cat with green eyes and a cream colored tail

Snakeeyes: Former outlaw; brown tom with black crossing stripes over dark eyes

Apprentice, **Mousepaw**

Batears: Big eared black tom with green eyes

Smudgedwaters: Pretty blue she-cat with brown flecks and cobalt eyes

Apprentice, **Ravenpaw**

Flowerears: Aged white she-cat with brown ears and blue eyes

Apprentice, **Runningpaw**

Goldenleaf: Orange, gold striped she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, **Hazepaw**

Cheetahspot: Golden tom with black rosary spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, **Dirtpaw**

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw: Jet black tom with yellow eyes

Mousepaw: Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Hazepaw: Light gray tom with yellow eyes

Dirtpaw: White she-cat with brown patches, blue eyes

Badgerpaw: Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Tigerpaw: Brown tom with black stripes and spots, has red eyes

Runningpaw: Blue she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes; has black tail with blue stripes

Elders:

Spiderfang: Black and russet tom with red eyes

Fogclaw: White pawed gray tom with pale yellow eyes

ThunderClan

Leader:

Smokestar: Large gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Thornclaw: Black she-cat with brown front paws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Beetlefur: Dark blue tom with black overcoat and green eyes

Apprentice, **Skull paw **(black tom with white head and gray eyes)

Warriors:

Bloodfoot: Black she-cat with russet paws and yellow eyes

Barkpelt: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Loudbelly: Orange tom with gold underbelly, has amber eyes

Apprentice, **Honeypaw **(Gold she-cat with yellow eyes)

Skyleap: Long-legged white she-cat with blue eyes

Mudwhiskers: Dark brown tom with copper eyes

Leafshadow: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Snowstorm: Silver and white tom with grey eyes

Notail: Blue tom with a stumpy tail and green eyes

Queens:

Sunfur: Gold she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye; mother of Barkpelts's kits:

Tangle kit (brown tabby tom), Tangle kit (brown tom with gold stripes), and Stormkit (pale grey she-cat)

Hawkfire: Gray and white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Snowstorm's kits:

Dawn kit (rosy grey she-cat) and Spotted kit (white she-cat with gray flecks)

Elders:

Clawpelt: Battle-scarred gray tom with amber eyes

Thrushfoot: Brown tom with black feet and yellow eyes

WindClan

Leader: 

Talonstar: Pale orange she-cat with copper eyes

Deputy:

Redspot: Brown she-cat with russet flecks and red eyes

Medicine Cat:

Waterfur: Small light blue she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Fangstorm: Large black tom with white splotches and gray eyes

Shadowheart: Dark gray tabby tom

Lavenderpelt: Fluffy rosy gray she-cat

Apprentice, **Icepaw **(White she-cat with light blue eyes)

Grayfoot: White tom with gray paws

Weaselfur: Brown tabby tom

Flamefur: Orange she-cat

Rushingwind: Blue and black splotched she-cat

Mossfire: Greenish-gray tom with russet flecks

Queens:

Mudbelly: White she-cat with brown underbelly; mother of Weaselfur's kit:

Rain kit (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders:

Wildstorm: Gray and russet she-cat

Cats Outside the Clans

Coon: Gray tom with a silver underbelly and a black striped tail, has yellow eyes

Fox: Russet tom with a white underbelly and black tipped tail, has green eyes

Skunk: Black she-cat with a white stripe and dark eyes

Rotty: Stocky, tailless, black tom with brown paws and a brown dash on chest; has yellow eyes

Silver: Gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes; has three scars on forehead; a kittype


	3. Prologue

Prologue

_The eerie silence was broken by _the soft rustle of reeds and the overlapping of waves from the lake. A small river ran into the lake and the silvery she-cat standing by it slipped into the water without hesitating. A thin sliver of moon hung high in the sky and illuminated her back and the wet reeds. Keeping quiet she struggled to keep the two kittens out of the biting cold water and progressed forward. Slinking along the banks of the lake she could see a silhouette sitting on the Twoleg's Halfbridge waiting for her arrival. Putting the two kits down in a clump of reeds she cautiously let out a whisper, "I'm here, down by the banks." The small tom flicked his ears and looked down, eyes glimmering with happiness, "You made it safely!" She threw him a stern look and he quieted down, " The kits, how did it go?" A small smile crossed her face, "It went well love, there's three; two toms and a she-cat. But, I fear for the clan as of now. Dogfur has advised me to rest for at least three moons and Pineheart is antsy for being the temporary leader." She sighed and sat down, her eyes closed. The small tom rested his tail on hers, and stared out at the lake in silence. "But, there is the matter at hand, I'm entrusting you with two of our kits." He titled his head in confusion, "Two? What of the last kit?" Opening her icy blue eyes she went to the two bundles that were nestled together and returned with them. The tom's eyes widened in admiration, "Beautiful…" he mumbled touching noses with the two. The mother wrapped her tail around her paws, "Yes, the brown kit is Tigerkit, and the blue one is Runningkit. I gave birth to them earlier tonight away from camp, Stonekit, the third one is nestled away a little ways off. Dogfur will not make me resign as leader with only one kit." Nodding his head the tom picked up Tigerkit and carried him over to the ShadowClan boarder. He returned for the she-cat and gave his mate and affectionate nuzzle. "Goodbye my love, in another world we could raise these kits together." She stared into the lake forlornly and returned the nuzzle, looking once more at the two kits being carried off into the shadows of the pine trees. Without speaking she returned to the reeds and back to camp.

After putting the two kits down he washed them thoroughly, taking care that the scent of RiverClan was covered and then crept into camp. Heading for the Queens' den he whispered for the only nursing she-cat Whitetail who groggily looked up at him. "…Wha? Who are those two?" She narrowed her green eyes and sniffed the air sleepily. He interrupted her though, "I found these two kits by the boarder Whitetail, near the Halfbridge. There was a nest, but it had been vacant for at least a day and it stunk of Twolegs." The black she-cat moved away from her two young kits and overlooked the new members, "Let me guess, you want me to look after them?" She said it lovingly and took the tom from him. He dipped his head, "Yes, Badgerkit and Dirtkit are close enough in age that they could be siblings." He said solemnly. She tucked her cream colored tail around them and brought the female kit up to her belly. "I suppose, but you will tell Wolfstar and your brother, he's their father." She titled her head to her own kits. "Alright, thank you Whitetail." He nodded and turned away, leaving her to groom the two.


End file.
